


Journal 1986

by Aminophen



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminophen/pseuds/Aminophen
Summary: 接电影，如果曼哈顿博士没有杀死罗夏AU。





	1. Entry 1

罗夏的日记 1986年1月1日  
听见敲钟声。丹尼尔告知今天是新年第一天。状况有所好转。开始一本新的笔记。

手工的雕花皮鞋踩过一层薄薄的雪，一些溅到丹的袜子上。他感到脚踝传来一阵寒意。新年假期学校除了校工与个别几个顽固派之外没有别人。图书馆外的槐树群枝叶凋零，也无嬉皮打扮的年轻人在树下吸烟。那个角落在学生群体里面绝对有名字，什么暗号，可能还有人在那里交易毒品。  
迈克·惠提尔早些从纽约写信给他，问他近况如何，顺便给他寄了新的一刊美国鸟类杂志的样板。‘即便世界毁灭，我们也不应该让自己的专业停摆。如果所有鸟类先行一步那就又是另一回事了。’在停刊几个月后，这群美国学者联系上了不少西岸和英格兰的资助人，打算重新启动。‘带着权威和真理。’  
丹首先感谢了惠提尔的大方援助，为他在纽约大学分校介绍工作。水牛城很好，城区并不小，甚至比得上纽约巨坑。此处没有什么鸟类学家施展拳脚的余地，商科和电子科技方面倒是十分领先。当然，冬季开始之后学校预计会接收三百余名卡纳克事件后的——他在此处停笔思索片刻，没有用难民这个词——失学学生，他们的到来绝对会对人文科学系带来极大助力。首先我们得知他们都对电脑编程一窍不通。瑞安提议让他们集体留级。学联的人绝不会同意。  
丹停笔，封上信口。纸张在舌尖留下淡淡的草纸味。窗外砂石墙脚的红漆已经洗成淡粉色，大片大片的粉白斑点聚集在那位置，远看像某种皮肤病。一层‘再四年！’和代表数字五的计数符号，叠上大量白漆和‘民主已死’、‘希特勒党派-民主党-新纳粹’，又覆盖一层‘美国需要尼克松’加上大量代表生殖器的词汇和简笔画。一条巨大的‘末日就是今天’还没被完全涂掉。法老王的标志被画在边上，血淋淋地打了一个叉。  
他们得重漆那里，或者完全把那面墙刮掉一层，否则这将会永无止境。丹把眼镜摘下来擦了擦，放回自己的公文包里。他该回去了。雪融化在袜子外，有些湿冷。路上驶过便利店时他买了点果汁和蔬菜，在非处方区域拿了点止痛药。他之前在想学生内部是否有交易吗啡，随后意识到如果他想，随时可以在黑夜中寻找答案。这是个比较寂静的城市，这不代表它没有催生出暗巷和疯狂，只是此刻掩饰在积雪下。  
“一共七块四五。”收银员提醒他。她涂正红色口红，嘴唇上有一颗痣，有点像玛丽莲·梦露。她短暂地笑了一下。丹急忙掏出钱包。她推给他找零的硬币。他习惯性地推了推自己的鼻梁，之后自觉尴尬地蹭了蹭手心。等到驶入小区岔路他才意识到，她长得其实有点像劳瑞，可能是口红颜色的缘故，还有那黄色的收银员制服。她很美，而且曾经他们曾非常相爱。他却不再想她了。有些问题的答案人问自己永远不可能知道，除非他非常虔诚，在祷告时灵光一现。  
我希望校工现在把那些红漆洗掉，他想。车库门开了。他驶入阴影中。  
罗夏在客厅。丹听见他翻书的声音。“我看见你把圣诞树扔了，我还想留到二月呢。”他大声说。罗夏没有回答。丹把袋子里的止痛药都拿出来，放在另一个小袋子里，卷好。对今天的状况他有股好的预感。罗夏还在翻书。丹注意到他在看去年上半年的鸟类学学报——没有眼镜他的视力依旧很好。他悄无声息地把止痛药包放在桌上，然后提着自己的公文包到书房去。  
天大概全黑的时候，丹听见电视的声音。他放下文件到客厅里去。罗夏已经放下了他的读物，正拿着一个小哑铃锻炼。他的手已经不抖了，见到丹过来，向他点点头。电视正在播报海军发现苏联运往大马士革的战争补给。中央情报局局长威廉·科比拒绝回应媒体。媒体在红色势力，坚定盟友，仍持久的威胁之间转换自如。现在我们又面临第三次世界大战的可能。你怎么看呢？我是说，为了埃及跟叙利亚完全没有道理。我们不应该神经质。在这个领导力匮乏的关键时期，我们希望有人能出面稳定局面。您是在暗示——一切还不明了，完全不。新年快乐，你能相信这是第十七年了吗？  
罗夏坐在桌子另一边，快速地进食加热玉米浓汤和面包。丹决定明天必须去尝试那家印度外卖，否则他很快会对罐头食物完全失去兴趣。自从他某天发现鸡蛋壳之后他意识到罗夏对做煎蛋这个习语完全停留在语言层面。他曾经的搭档有某种可怕的饮食习惯，包括进食油腻的冷罐头和糖块。  
“我把止痛药放在桌子上了。”他说。  
罗夏看了他一眼。他姜色的胡茬上沾着一点面包屑。“谢了。”他起来，去洗盘子。他走过丹的时候丹闻到汗和消毒酒精的味道。  
“我们可以轮流洗碗。我负责这个星期，你负责下一个。”丹提议。  
罗夏没有回答。丹听见水流声。然后罗夏出来，走向放着止痛药包的桌子。他手上缠着的纱布透出粉色，湿漉漉地粘在他掌心。  
他说：“晚安，丹尼尔。”带着那包裹上楼，关上门，悄无声息地消失了。丹吃完饭，自己洗了碗，坐回电视机前。他把频道调到音乐栏目，一会他们却又开始进行某种带有影射的套路。丹一句话都没有听进去。他假装一切如常。他的舍友在楼上入睡了。地上还放着他的哑铃。  
窗外又开始下雪。他点了壁炉，放了防火板在上面。他们应该把那面墙铲掉一层。雪地里的红色不再是番茄鹰嘴豆汁的颜色，它有种热度，跟壁炉向外散发出的暖空气一样，但更黏稠。罗夏鼻子和耳朵往外流着血。他倒在那里像是死了。丹把他拽回来，发现他还有呼吸。  
你和劳瑞，还有罗夏，欢迎你们留一会，法老王说。加利福尼亚有不少地方将会适合他，他友善地建议丹，还有缅因州也不赖，我相信在飞蛾人之后他们很乐意接受第二个。你疯了，丹说。不，但我有些疲倦，现在我要去冥想一会，请自便，法老王回答。那是他跟法老王说的最后一句话。他跟劳瑞把罗夏抬到床上，擦干净血。劳瑞摘下他的目镜。他那时有种流泪的冲动，为了死去的人和过去的朋友。劳瑞拭去他的眼泪。他们都很疲倦，抱在一起睡着了。那时他还爱着劳瑞。劳瑞也还爱着他。  
法老王死前——大概是一个月前的事——曾寄给丹一封短信。当然不可能是什么忏悔。他自杀得轰轰烈烈，在南极留下一个永久巨坑，随他的永恒能源与基因技术一起。他写道，我明白了，没有什么会结束。我生前不曾树敌，唯有死后奥兹曼迪斯能审判我。再见，丹，我们都错了，替我向劳瑞和罗夏问好。很难判断最后一句是怎样的语气。阿德里安可能已经疯了，只是他的脑子不承认这点。阿德里安……  
窗外洁白的飞旋中远处的景物像失焦的老照片。灯还亮着呢，我们和他们的。美国和苏联谈崩了，而我们所说的还是‘不要那么神经质’。更迫切的事——经济下行，分析员说计划经济是一种幻想，他们迟早会崩盘的，等着吧。他感到令人窒息的痛心感。那么那些死去的人呢？他们在等什么？  
这时钟敲了。电视台忽然转换。白宫发言人请诸位明日早上八点调频收听，或是收看，总统的重要发言。这一天终于还是来了。小杰拉尔德·鲁道夫·福特不出意外应该是继任人选。  
百叶窗轻轻摇晃着，发出响动。丹起身把它完全放下。他一点都不困了。回到书房，拿出他正在编写的书籍稿件。这将是一本通俗读物。屋外黑极了。他听见猫头鹰略过的声音。阁楼上传来轻轻的响动，像鸽子或是松鼠走动的声音。渐渐变大，像拿锤子敲，暴雨似得落下，霎时间停止了。木地板的呻吟再次传来。有人开了窗户。楼上的房间的窗户朝向跟他书房是一样的，因此听得很清楚。  
丹写下‘观察应当使用如下仪器’之后，短暂停笔。声音停了。他觉得很疲倦。黑暗沉甸甸地压在他肩上，台灯无法驱散。如果罗夏一直没有彻底稳定下来，他不知道应该怎么做。对方还是个通缉犯，不仅如此，政府和媒体都想找到他，恨不得撬开他的脑袋——因为他日记那件事。尽管负责调查维特的小组宣称他们确信沃特已经死在南极了，还是有不少人不死心。或许可以带他去加拿大，但现在这种状况，跨越边境冒着太大风险。  
他走到窗边，打开一条缝隙。冷气迫不及待地涌进来。他叩了叩玻璃。“我要做点果酱三明治做夜宵，来一点吗，伙计？”他向上喊。  
“还好。不必。”罗夏回答。他听起来像一只冻僵的鸽子。


	2. Entry 5

日记 1986年1月15日  
状况不稳定，有时恶化。皮在脱落。

最坏的是第一周。他跟劳瑞是那个时候分手的。“我想去加利福尼亚。”劳瑞说。“她还不知道。”我理解，丹回答。他踌躇了许久。劳瑞握着他的手，紧紧地捏了一下。他闻到她身上散发出自己须后水和她香水的味道，怡人，现在却有些苦涩。她笑了一下：“我现在也不是没有经验了，所以我希望这不算太糟。”她亲了一下丹的脸颊。有事记得连系我，你有我的号码，她说，然后踏着短跟的玛丽珍消失在门外。  
丹却无法抑制自己忧伤的情绪。他不好意思承认劳瑞是他成年后正式相处的第一任女友。他擦了擦眼镜，觉得这是一种无用的伪装。他现在需要染发。新证件正躺在抽屉里。迈克尔·德·米尔，同样是一位鸟类学家，曾在纽约大学任兼职教授。他的所有联系人估计都汽化了。还有另一本护照……他看向房间。罗夏坐在轮椅上，没有醒。丹说，现在又是我们俩了，伙计，夜枭和罗夏。  
介于此前罗夏在媒体的知名度，丹为对方染了黑发。他只叫过一次私人医生来看看。现在纽约周边的所有医生都忙得不可开交。对方草率的看了看，说，可能是脑震荡。他被重物砸了吗？没有，丹回答，事实上，我不清楚。那就是这样，先打着营养素，如果不行就送他去做核磁共振——我不会对此抱太大希望的，你知道现在整个州有多少个人等着排队吗？他有没有参过军？如果是退伍军人可能还有戏。  
“不必。”罗夏说。“感觉不是物理上的。这是曼哈顿的一种诡计……你不明白吗？他想搞臭我，跟飞蛾人一样。现在……这是……”他抓住自己的头发，神经质地往上扯了扯。“现在是什么时候？”  
“卡纳克之后的第七天。”  
“哦。维特新世界的第七天。”他语气冷漠地说。“谢了，丹。现在我想自己呆一会。”  
这是丹的第一个错误。他听见响声才去罗夏的那个房间，确保对方没事。他甚至还敲了敲门。之后他的前任同事像泄洪的水那样冲出来，他们扭打在一起。如果不是罗夏躺了一周的话丹确定自己的后槽牙不会稳固的待在自己下颌骨上。他喘着粗气，浑身发红。丹不得不狠狠给了他肚子一下。罗夏被掀倒在地上。过了一会，丹听见他道歉。他又说想自己呆一会。丹回答：“你知道我这次不会同意了吧？”  
“你带了手铐。我知道你带了。把我拷住。”罗夏说。“我没有精神病。”他警惕地重复了一遍。“我觉得好点了就走。朱庇特小姐呢？”  
“你知道我也不可能就这么把你丢下吧？”丹揉了揉自己酸痛的下巴。那可真是一记不错的重拳。“劳瑞去加利福尼亚了。这样看来我们走不了太远。你觉得水牛城如何，只在大坑上面一点点？”  
第二次他们大打出手是在旅馆，水牛城西部。丹买下的房产次日才能交付。中介热切地说，现在形势紧俏，先生，不少曾经的纽约客住在这儿，甚至可能遇到熟人呢。绳子勒进罗夏的手腕里。明天他还要去大学，写一份迈克尔的简历，用丹的名义联系一下熟人，为自己谋个职位。然后他跟自己的表弟住在一起，没错。床开始发抖。空气里有股暴力的味道。罗夏在发抖。他染的黑发已经有些露出红色的发根。丹发现如果不绑着他的话，他就会开始殴打自己。他决定如果十五分钟之后状况还没有好转他就要给罗夏注射镇定剂。  
过了一会——房间里安静极了，像一场尴尬的性交易过后那样，罗夏问：“今天几号？”  
“十一——还是十二。我得想想。”  
“有报纸吗？”  
“我只瞧见号角报，还有绯闻周刊……前台可能有。我要去问问。”  
“算了。”罗夏阴沉地说。丹这才想到对方还被绑着。他匆忙解开绳子，问对方想不想要止痛片。罗夏没回答。丹说，那我出去抽根烟。他在外面的冷空气里叹气，觉得自己才需要一点阿司匹林。找个更好点的借口吧，丹。罗夏知道你不抽烟。走廊外正对着公路，更远处一点山峦覆盖着不高的植被。他希望罗夏能像他自己说的那样好起来。另一方面，如果他好起来了呢？他摸了一会自己的大衣，发现里面居然有一只打火机，应该是为了给劳瑞点烟买的。思索片刻，他从名片夹里把阿德里安给他的那张名片烧了。他左手捏着名片的一角，右手从下面点火。缅因、神经、医院、八-七-三的尾号变得焦黑，然后在火里凭空消失了。  
他回屋的时候罗夏有点警惕地盯着他，手里捏着昨天的每日快报，直到丹问：“晚餐我们应该吃什么？”他才放松下来，轻轻抖了一下报纸。“上帝在第七天创造了全球大联合。”他轻声说，扭出一个嘲讽的微笑。丹注意到他剃了胡子。他的胡茬还是姜色的。  
第三次，罗夏把丹摔到柜子上，并撞坏两个抽屉之后，丹发现罗夏在走神。他觉得自己的怒火很荒诞。他问：“你为什么从没告诉过我？”  
“你对维特妥协了，丹，承认这点。”罗夏嘶声说。他背心上浸湿了一片。他忽然注意到自己的状况，像是进入了无人之境，眼神飘忽，神色冷漠。丹喘了两口气，扶着柜子站起来。“我明白了。好吧。”丹说。“那么之后呢？”他喃喃自语。“……我是说……之后呢？第三次世界大战？”  
“决不妥协。”罗夏说，像只是在机械性地重复某种预设台词。他站在那，也像并不在那里。他盯着墙上的影子，并不是他自己的或是丹的。阴影里有一种怪物。他的嘴长着獠牙，咬上她的。它的四只腿紧紧纠缠。它律动着。有人发出痛苦的喊叫。她紧紧掐着自己的脖子。  
罗夏揉了揉自己的手腕，那里大概已经形成了一些淤血。肋骨也有些疼。鼻子和下巴都有湿意。他用手背抹了一下，无法分辨那到底是汗液还是别的。左脑正在经历神经性疼痛。电视开着，正在播报突发新闻。FBI将在本周末审查维特公司、戈尔巴乔夫拒绝发言……  
罗夏看向丹，发现对方哭了，显而易见。他用一种难堪的姿势用衣领抹眼泪。他僵住了。他想走开，但又无法这么做。近期的精神状态使他变得软弱了。他能感觉到自己的皮在逐渐剥落。  
“抱歉——有点难堪，伙计。”丹说，疲惫地靠在墙上。“我想到一件事。你刚刚证明了自己比世界上最聪明的男人更胜一筹。你认为今晚我们应该庆祝吗？还是从今往后每一天我们都应该过得像在地球上的最后一夜一样？”他笑了一下。  
第五次，丹以为自己撞破了罗夏的自慰时间——他的房间热水管道坏了，只好上楼用楼上的那间浴室。他听见一些尴尬的声音。随后证明他的搭档喜欢开着冷水在浴室里进行自虐行为。他们在浴室里打了一架，或者丹单方面地在阻止罗夏把自己揍得太惨。在这个过程中他发现罗夏硬了。坦白说，丹并不是非常吃惊。他自己并非没有这方面产生过一些罪恶思想。他以为罗夏并不想要——毕竟他们已经为此扭打了大概五分钟。但最终他们湿漉漉地滚到了床上。  
房间里没有套子，也没有润滑。罗夏看起来并不太好。丹弯着腰给对方口了一发。可能是因为他的技术太差，或是罗夏并不在状态，他大概用了二十多分钟才让罗夏射出来。对方抓着他的头发，肌肉紧绷，发出一些微弱的气音，有些发抖。之后丹去漱了口。罗夏依旧似乎游离在某段记忆中。  
“我以为你跟劳瑞——”他说。  
“我们早就分手了。”丹回答。他揉了揉自己的下巴，那里有些酸涩。他瘫在床上。刚刚去漱口的时候他自己来了一发。感觉很不赖。罗夏的阴毛也是姜色的，他想。他还注意到对方肩膀上有许多雀斑，而且肌肉在灯下显得非常白，近乎有大理石的质地。罗夏身上有股他们共用的肥皂品牌的那股皂角味。他大腿内侧的淤青痕迹甚至都显得十分情色。丹对自己的这个想法感到羞愧。  
“希望你不讨厌同性行为。”丹开玩笑说。  
罗夏过了一会才回答：“我刚刚才射在一个男人脸上。”  
“手上。”  
“下一次可以在任何地方。”丹暗示道。“这没关系。”他轻声说：“不用有人受伤害。世界今晚还没有毁灭——暂时没有。我们还有时间去买套子，还有同性色情杂志。老实说我得学习一下，除非你知道怎么搞。”  
罗夏的眼睛是蓝色的，他想，像某种罕见的鹭鸟——超出了他的专业范围。他抬起手，又放下，没有碰罗夏。过了一会，他听见布料摩擦声。罗夏安静地起来，离开了。丹第二天还有工作，入睡得很快。他梦见自己回到新英格兰的枫叶林内。他听到前方有鸟类的声音，然后他摸了摸口袋，发现自己没有带观鸟镜。


	3. Entry 21

罗夏的日记 1986年2月10日  
将要离开——从欲望中脱离。尽管难以割舍，此前我说服自己都是权宜之计。灾难打开了人的思路。即使将城市夷为平地，污染的源头仍存在，许多更隐蔽、分散，意外死亡只占本地报纸的一小栏。面对过去和未来的深渊，我永不妥协。对即将的不辞而别，我将提前道歉。

劳瑞打电话过来，丹才知道她在加州的一个大电话购物公司做秘书。他问：“一切还好吗？”  
她反问：“你呢，丹？”  
丹说不错。生物系的几个老教授想要学校给他一个终身职位，前提是他今年再发表点什么。学生们都很喜欢他，现在他在教基础生物，一门必修课，人很多。现在只有一个助教，很多作业和考试得自己改。经济不景气，学校把钱都拨给电子方面了。这有东部最好的图书馆之一，你应该来看看。她笑起来，问他对蒙面英雄还有什么打算。丹回答：“我不清楚。曼哈顿在是一回事，他走了之后又是另一回事。现在世界也不一样了。”  
“你听起来跟曼森一样，老天，这是对他的书的引用吗？”她轻声抱怨。丹问，那你呢？她回答：“我还在思考……无论如何，我已经厌倦丝绸和胶皮。而且现在我需要面罩，不是吗？严严实实的那种。”他们聊了一会。她说她要整理文件。丹立即说，抱歉，我没想到聊了这么久，确实很晚了。她最后问，罗夏呢？丹扯了扯衣领，回答：“还好。”  
劳瑞吃惊地说：“他还跟你住在一起？”丹说，对，他还需要稳定一段时间。劳瑞说，可怜的家伙，虽然我不喜欢他。再见，丹，记得打电话给我。  
丹放下电话后独自出了一会神。罗夏此刻在楼上不知道在做些什么。他们之间大体相安无事，本质上也没有太多共存的感觉。罗夏早上出门慢跑，丹则要赶去早课。从学校回来后罗夏可能在锻炼或者看报。他仍有时候会在正干某件事的时候忽然走神。记忆就像一堵火墙。罗夏有一次这样说。起码他们没再打起来。学校里面已经有不少人嘲笑丹是学界拳击爱好者——某次他脸上肿了一块。  
晚上他们有时候会上床，用掉几个套子。丹不知道罗夏本身就有同性恋倾向还是对方禁欲了非常久，他们搞的时候，只要轻轻抚摸对方的皮肤，罗夏就会抖得很厉害。丹没有自恋到认为这是自己技术太好的缘故。罗夏有时候并不会完全勃起。他发出的喘息像将死的人那样，带着点愤怒。他染黑的头发刺痛丹的肩膀。  
丹有时幻想自己跟红发的罗夏做爱，对方把他压在床上。丹羞耻地承认这个姿势很辣，而且粗暴一些确实不影响他勃起。  
关于红发——福特特赦了尼克松，水门和之前的所有事。我相信这对全美国人民来说是好的，从此往后，我们将会向前看。限制连任的宪法也改了回去。詹姆斯·尼尔接受采访的时候反应激烈，表示在公诉期内并不能称为‘旧案’，人民还不知道真相。媒体是站在他那边的。尼克松已经使政府的公信力全面崩塌，纽约时报写道，对福特特赦后的内幕产生质疑是完全合理的。丹听说他还将赦免一些逃避越战兵役的人，但不知道他对蒙面英雄的看法。或许、只是或许，他会特赦守望者。随后生活将完全迈入正轨。它到底通向哪里？千禧年，十四年后的末日，还是第三次世界大战？  
二月学校里事务多。如果一个性生活有所保障，他还能精神地连续干上好几天。怀特拿了一封信给他，隐晦地暗示他们这群老家伙是完全支持他的，只等这一段艰苦日子过去，生物部门自然会考虑他的终身教职。丹推了推眼镜。他看到门外等了三五个学生。怀特拍了拍他的手臂，开门走了。学生们进来。其中一个问：“你还好吗，教授？”丹闭了一下眼睛，回答，我很好，你们是来拿试卷还是问题呢？  
他回到家的时候，罗夏出人意料地正站在床边向外观望。丹走到窗边。屋外没什么特殊。罗夏说：“那是只云雀？”  
丹顺着那方向看去，隐约有什么东西略过，随后向上飞去，飞离了他的视线。“它飞走了。”  
丹说。“看来你有在看我的稿子。”  
罗夏评价道：“写得有点造作。”丹好脾气地回答，杂志就爱这一类，浅显易懂，要穿插一点故事在里面，跟讲课差不多。他推了推眼镜，然后把眼镜摘下来夹在胸口，这时他注意到罗夏正盯着他。他顿了一下，改为把眼镜搁在窗沿上。  
他问：“现在？”罗夏盯着他。一阵性奋又有点窘迫的情绪袭击了他的小腹。丹说，你先上去，我要洗个澡。他身上还有点湿的时候，罗夏就把他压在床上。这还是第一次。丹感到自己的勃起被压在床单和小腹之间。窗外微弱地光线从窗帘缝中漏进来，丹趴在床上，时不时怀疑这是一场将醒的春梦。罗夏的两根手指在他的屁股里，带出一点融化的凡士林。罗夏还没有按在任何点上，他就已经完全硬了，甚至可能搞湿了床单，丹想。罗夏在床上既不是个演说家，也不是什么接吻高手，但丹完全不介意。他说：“你可以慢点，现在还很早。”他听见罗夏在自己背后喘气的声音。然后他的两根手指把丹打开，很快换上了他自己的勃起。  
他进得很慢。丹小口呼吸着，想把手伸到自己小腹。罗夏摁住了他的肩膀。他把剩下那节完全插了进去。丹模糊地意识到罗夏没戴套。丹问，你想射在里面吗？罗夏没回答，惩罚性地捏了捏丹的屁股。当做是没确定。丹警告道，只是别射得太里面——这跟色情杂志不一样，我肯定要花一些时间把那弄出来的。  
罗夏在上面的时候话也不多。他喜欢捏丹的皮肤，有点像对待玩具那样。他说，丹，你非常白。过了一会，他又说，丹，你很紧。丹头晕目眩，射精的时候感到这个过程起码延长了两倍。  
事后他们躺在床上。罗夏射得不深，丹还是有感觉，加上肾上腺激素的余韵，他认为这是个好时候，他问：“所以你现在感觉好多了？”  
罗夏坐起来。丹以为他要离开，但是他没有。他说：“是的。”  
“撞坏了柜子的那次，那是在打你父亲吗？”  
“我没有父亲。”罗夏说。“我母亲是个妓女。我回击了几个对她不敬的人。她死得很早，罪有应得。”他没什么感情地陈述到。汗从他发尾往下流，慢慢地变冷。  
“很抱歉。真的。”丹说。他不确定自己应该跟着坐起来还是继续躺着。天已经黑下来，室内也变暗了。罗夏转头瞥了他一眼。丹没有戴他的特殊目镜，在黑暗中还是看不清对方的面孔。“我一直以为你从一个摩门家庭来。”丹抱歉地说。“那种保守家庭。”  
“在问题少年机构过了几年，”罗夏说，“那时我很受欢迎。”  
完了，丹想，这点他没法判断罗夏到底是在说笑话还是认真的。  
罗夏有一会没说话，然后突然说：“你没有扔掉从前的制服。”  
当做是从前的纪念吧，丹回答。  
罗夏继续说：“我从前非常鄙夷你的懦弱，丹尼尔。你渐渐地变得跟其余人一样，被城市腐化，变得软弱。你只是……”他停了一下，“你现在有所不同。”  
“人各有天性，像所有的动物那样。”丹说。“我假设你现在好多了。还会出现之前的情况吗，那些闪回？”  
“不会。”罗夏回答。他像又改了主意，跪坐起来，握住丹的脚踝。丹听见他从床下捡了一个没拆的套子——他为什么会清楚地记得这种东西的掉落地点？丹身上什么都没盖，他也不介意罗夏让自己暖和起来。那种延长快感的绝妙感觉也是一个诱因。再说之前他搞罗夏也鲜少只打一炮就收尾。  
罗夏没怎么对他做扩张，直接再次插进来。经过之前的一次，丹的里面还很湿，也比较放松。罗夏把丹的腿分得很开，很用力地干他。他发出绝望地喘气声，像十分愤怒、精疲力竭。他这次不再发出声音，只是热衷于把丹干射。之后他退出来，把套子打上结扔掉。他低声说，抱歉，最后一次。  
丹说：“我觉得很好。之后你想几次都可以，但得明天，好吗？每周五？”然后他很快睡着了。  
次日丹醒来，发现罗夏已经走了。这个认知令他同时觉得惊讶和早应如此。他端着咖啡，穿着睡袍，在家转了一圈。罗夏带走了几件衣服，他的假身份护照，一瓶染发剂和一点钱。丹发现阿基仓库的钥匙还在。他其实可以拿走的，丹想，如果他告诉我。  
他下到地下室，这里跟他之前的地方不一样，只是一个普通的地下室，吊顶低矮，布满各种管道。他的制服放在靠楼梯处的铁柜子里，最近他瘦了不少，穿上去大概跟年轻时一样合适。他仔细端详了那件衣服一会，仍看到自己，还有霍利斯·曼森，共享的那种少年情怀——打击罪犯，游历世界，拯救美女，然后陷入爱河。他仍没有提起再次穿上它的打算。劳瑞说得对，他应该换个新的，但首先——他上楼，起草了一封信。他告诉部门，他得离开一会，教职称谓可以之后再说。他想先南下，有写新东西的打算，回到他出生的地方。随信副‘水牛城常见鸟类：简单科普’的初稿。让编辑随便怎么改，回复他的时候他早出了纽约州了。  
他上楼收拾了行李，拿来邮票和信封封好邮件，打电话给林奇简单地告诉他这件事，后者要么是没睡醒，要么吃惊地说不出话。丹就带了点钱、他的观鸟器材、还有一些户外的衣服。他还带着他的特别眼镜——夜间会很方便。  
丹打算路过曾经的纽约，然后沿海岸线走。他大概二十几年、快三十年没踏上新英格兰的土地了。回到故地需要勇气，面对过去的自己和改变，还有一成不变的东西。如果他在路上遇到什么事，他就停下来一段时间，正好想想自己的新绰号。报纸上肯定很快能看到罗夏的名字，他在这点上毫无顾忌，在世界末日或者苏联蒸发之前他都会这么干，丹想，一个真正无畏的人，赢过法老王和自己的过去。随后，他提上包，打点好东西出门了。


End file.
